


Potion Mishaps

by CaffeineTheory



Series: Fantasy/Spooky fun [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Not Beta Read, They are all good friends, dream is very powerful but known for potions, fire spirt sapnap, george is a siren, strong with magic, witch dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: It was a peaceful day until someone thought it would be a good idea to throw ingredients around
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fantasy/Spooky fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Potion Mishaps

It was a peaceful day in his shop when the smell of applewood and cinnamon came flooding his nose, “I swear to the gods above if you burn down this place again Sap I will not forgive you.” 

There was a pause then some maniacal laughter, “okay okay,” then the dark oak door swung open and the fire spirit walked in like he owned the place. As he made himself at home on the uncluttered counter he asked, “Whatcha up to big man?”

The blonde in question simply rolled his eyes, “George wanted some potions- hey watch it!” he shouted as Sapnap started to mess with some bottles on a self. 

Sapnap simply watched and the bubbling brew continued to swirl and change colors. The man’s mask was hanging up on the side wall for a change so his freckles could be seen, they seemed to glow the more magic he used. 

“Hey Sap, can you get me that nether wart over there,” Dream gestured idly to the far wall nose in a book checking a recipe. 

“I got you homie,” as Sapnap jumped off the counter heading to the wall of various plants and jars, “it’s the red bulbs right?” he said over his shoulder getting a hum in reply.

“Think fast,” Sap tossed a handful of the plant at Dream who just hummed before his eyes widened.

“Wait-” it was too late, the red plant hit the glowing glass lighting up the room and fell knocking over one of the uncapped potions he had just finished.

Sapnap just shrugged as a green mist surrounded the Groaning man, “oops.”

~~~

Sapnap had the decency to look apologetic as he knocked on a siren's door, disgruntled wolf in his arms. 

“What is it this time Sap-” George cut himself off, losing it when he saw the wolf with a mask thrown on the side of his head.

“Come in, come in,” he opened the door wider and was still holding his sides as the pair walked into his humble home. “So care to tell me what happened this time?”

Sapnap made himself at home on one of the couches, “I think a silencing potion fell on him and he panic transformed into a wolf,” he was also losing it watching the large wolf pace the room a clear glare in his emerald eyes.

George was rifling through his cabinets for something to help reverse the effects or at least speed it up, “and why did it fall?”

Dream began following George, sniffing for the right bottle or food while Sapnap just played with a flame on his finger. 

“Sapnap-,” George threatened using a little magic to levitate an orb of water to where he sat.

“Okay, okay,” he put out the flame and the orb went back to the glass it came from, “I may or may not have thrown something and knocked it over,” he held his hands up in defense.

George rolled his eyes, of course, “Here you go Dream,” he tossed him a golden apple. Which was quickly eaten causing more smoke to happen and a disgruntled noise followed by their tall witch friend standing his arms crossed.

“Thanks a lot Sap, I was almost done with the batch too,” he gave a half hearted glare to said boy and then turned to George, “Sorry because of that knucklehead it’ll be another day until I can finish your new supply.”

George just smiled at him, “It’s no worries.”

“SIMPS” both boys just shook their heads at Sapnap’s antics.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas for this world and many people planned but if you have any suggestions I'm happy to hear them
> 
> I'm not sure if there will be romance but I just had the idea of witch Dream stuck in my head


End file.
